Agricultural vehicles come in various forms for cutting and processing crop material. For example, windrowers are dedicated machines for cutting crops from the ground, as may be useful to allow subsequent baling of the crop material. Combine harvesters combine the three separate operations of crop reaping, threshing, and winnowing into a single machine. Combine harvesters may be configured as multi-crop machines that can process different crops by interchanging the header mounted at the front of the machine. For example, a grain header can be attached for harvesting wheat and a corn header can be attached for harvesting corn.
Modern headers, particularly in the case of combine harvesters, can be large and lengthy in order to cut a wide swath through the crop. For example, the long dimension of corn headers for modern combine harvesters may be on the order of ten times the width of the feederhouse to which the headers attach and through which the cut crop material is fed into the machine.
In certain agricultural vehicles, latching pins may be provided on each side of the header mounting structure, such as the feederhouse of an agricultural combine harvester, to secure the header to the vehicle. Automated latching pins may be utilized in some vehicles, but can be expensive and complex. Further, manually latching and unlatching latching pins may require the operator to walk around the vehicle or the header in order to reach both pins, which diminishes productivity and convenience.